Many inkjet printing systems include a printhead, an ink supply that supplies liquid ink to the printhead, and an electronic controller that controls the printhead. The system operates by propelling ink droplets, via a plurality of nozzles or orifices of the printhead, onto a medium (such as paper) to form text or an image on the medium. Many printheads include a silicon substrate and a device layer over the substrate. The device layer may include transistors, a heating resistor, and other components to facilitate proper operation of the printhead. The complexity of print cartridges is ever increasing as inkjet printing systems become more sophisticated.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.